Late One Night
by pmgiff
Summary: While attempting to crawl into bed with his parents after a scary dream, 5 year old Fitz interrupts them "wrestling"...(all of us have probably experienced this at least once in our life...!) [Authella/Family]


*** Story takes place in the same universe as "Loving The Devil" & "A Family With A Great Story" by LadyPalma. Characters of Anita & Fitz used w/ permission. ***

Late one night, 5 year old Fitzgerald Heller awoke from a terrifying dream. He had dreamt he was flying and then was plummeting to the ground with no control, only to wake right before crashing into the ground. He sat up in bed and started to gulp in deep breaths, his little face covered in sweat. Looking at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that the big hand was on the 9 and the little hand was on the 12. From his time-telling lessons, he's pretty sure it is 12:45 in the morning, and he realizes that he has many hours left to sleep before waking up for school in the morning. After that frightening dream, he didn't want to sleep in his room so he decided to go crawl into his parent's bed for the rest of the night. He was sure the dream wouldn't come back if he was snuggled in between his Mommy and Daddy.

Pushing away the covers he got down from his bed and walked by his little sister's bed on the other side of the room. He saw that she was sound asleep so he quietly walked to his parent's room intent on getting into their bed. He tip-toed down the hall and stood outside his parent's bedroom, ready to go in and crawl into their nice warm bed.

Cruella and Isaac had stayed up quite late finishing a movie they both wanted to watch. It was after midnight when they finally climbed the stairs and got ready for bed. As they were undressing, Isaac looked at his near-naked wife and knew that he wasn't quite ready for sleep yet. He caught her eye, she gave him a lust filled look, and into bed they fell, turning off the light as they went. In their haste, they forgot to shut their bedroom door completely as was their custom when they decided to engage in one of their frequent "marital relations".

Fitz noticed his parent's door slightly ajar, and as he went to push it open so he could walk through he heard some strange noises coming from inside the room. He slowly tip-toed closer to his parent's bed, noticed that his Daddy was laying on top of his Mommy and they were doing some strange movements under the covers. After hearing his Mommy tell his Daddy to keep going and don't stop, Fitz spoke up and said "What are you doing?" At hearing their son's voice, both Cruella and Isaac gasped out loud and froze. "Fitz, what are you doing in here?! Why aren't you in bed?" Isaac asked in a shocked voice. Cruella, on the other hand, was much more cross in her demanding question. "Fitzgerald Isaac Heller! What the hell are you doing up this late?! Get back in your bed right NOW!" Fitz knew he was in trouble, but his curiosity won out and he had to ask them "Daddy, why are you on top of Mommy? What are you doing? Are you hurting her?" Isaac immediately replied "No, son, I'm not hurting Mommy. We were just….um….playing. A wrestling game…." Fitz perked up at that. "Ohhh, wrestling? I love wrestling! Can I play too?" Cruella immediately said "NO! YOU MAY NOT!" To which Isaac followed with "No, Fitz. This is a grown-up game we're playing. Children are not allowed to play. Only Mommies and Daddies play this game." Cruella rolled her eyes at this, let out a loud sigh, and thought to herself _"it's a damn good thing I can't kill anyone….because right now I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back if I could!"_

Fitz looked disappointed at hearing that he was not allowed to play the game too. Isaac then asked him again why was he up so late? Fitz replied "I had a scary dream. I was flying and crashing down and I was gonna get smashed on the ground and then I woke up scared I was gonna die….." Isaac reassured his son that he was not going to die and that he was safe. Fitz then asked "I don't wanna sleep in my bed. I'm scared. Can I sleep with you and Mommy? Please?" Isaac and Cruella looked at each other with wide eyes and realized that their "grown-up" time was over before it had truly finished. Before hearing an answer from his parents, little Fitz started climbing onto the bed intent on staying put for the night. Moving away from each other with a loud sigh, Isaac told Fitz "sure, son, you can come sleep with us tonight. But only for tonight." It was then that Cruella realized that she was naked under the covers so she quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to put on a nightgown. "You guys don't have any clothes on! Daddy, why are you and Mommy naked?" Cruella turned around sharply and said "because we were hot!" and quickly closed the bathroom door. Isaac reached over the side of the bed and put on his boxers. "Fitz, you do know that it's not polite to walk into someone's room without knocking, right?" Isaac reprimanded him. Fitz nodded his head and said "Yes, Daddy, but your door wasn't closed. It was open so I didn't know I had to knock. I'm sorry I stopped your game. You can still play if you want to. It's ok." Isaac softly chuckled and said "No, son, that's alright. Mommy and I can play our game another time. Right now it's time for sleep." Cruella came out of the bathroom with her nightgown on and said "yes, it's time for sleep. All of us. Whether we're tired or not…." and climbed into bed next to her son. Fitz turned into his mother, wrapped his little hand around her nightgown, and said "I'm sorry you had to stop your game, Mommy." Cruella looked down at her son and stroked his hair, saying "it's alright, little puppy. Now go to sleep."

The next morning it was business as usual. Cruella took Anita to pre-school and dropped Fitz off at Kindergarten. Fitz's teacher had an assignment for all the children to participate in that day. They were each to stand in front of the class and tell something funny or happy about their family. To show that everyone's family is different and happy in it's own way and to appreciate it. When it was Fitz's turn, he went to the front of the classroom and proceeded to tell the class about how great his Mommy and Daddy were. "….and my Daddy always cooks my Mommy special food when she's grumpy and reads us fun stories and plays with us and Mommy tries to play games with us but she's not very good and we always win and she gets cranky. Like last night I had a scary dream and didn't want to be in my bed and I wanted to sleep with Mommy and Daddy and I went in their room and they were playing a wrestling game and I asked if I could play but Mommy got mad and said no and Daddy said the game was only for grown-ups not little kids so I was sad I couldn't play too. But they were still nice and let me sleep with them anyway, and Mommy had to go put her nightgown on because she was naked and so was Daddy! But they said they were just hot so it was ok….." Many of the children started to giggle when they heard this. His teacher interrupted him and said "Thank you, Fitz, for sharing about your family. It's obvious that you love your Mommy and Daddy very much, and they love you. Good job. Now take your seat, please, and let the next student come up and share." Fitz looked at his fellow classmates and then at his teacher, smiled a big smile and said "Yes, ma'am" and went to his seat. Meanwhile, his teacher just sort of sat there with a shocked, glazed look on her face as the next student came up to share their story.

While sitting in his seat listening to the other children talk, he thought to himself that he couldn't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy about his assignment today and what a good job he did. Maybe teacher would even give him a gold star on his chart! Now everyone would know how much fun his Mommy and Daddy were and how they were the best parents in the whole world.


End file.
